Dominant
by TheFlowerOfRomance
Summary: Harry comes into his creature inheritance and finds his mate. Not sure what to do, he hides his feelings, till Severus learns the truth. This fic contains explicit male on male sex. TRIGGER WARNING: this fic has explicit torture scenes, which I will be going back and marking in the author's notes. Happy reading! NOTE: This story is under revision by the author..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! You asked and I answered! So I now present to you... Dominated By Him, the full story! Please read and review, and thanks so much! You are** ** _mo chridhe fein fuil_** **! That basically means that writing is my heart, but without my hearts blood I wouldn't write. My hearts blood is you, dear readers. It is you. Now, enough of my silly theatrics and on with the story! (Yes, I'm hyped up on caffeine! XD)**

Chapter One:

Thirteen year old Harry, was made to wait outside the Great Hall while McGonagall talked to Hermione about her classes. Snape swept down on him, eyes glinting in the torchlight. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he felt something weird inside his chest. It felt like an ache, like he was hollow, and the only way to fill his hollowness was by touching someone. By touching Snape. Harry pinched himself to keep from reaching over and holding the teachers hand. He would be expelled within seconds if he did that. Snape hated him.

Taking a deep breath he studied the wall as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"I was told you were attacked by dementors on the train, Potter, and sent to see if you were okay. Eat this." Snape said in an aggravated voice and shoved a bar of chocolate at him. Harry took it in surprise.

"Thank you, sir." He said. "But Professor Lupin gave me chocolate on the train." He explained.

Snape snarled at him. "Very well. Proceed into the Great Hall then, Potter."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He couldn't do anything that would allow Snape to think that Harry felt something besides hate towards him. Shoving the chocolate bar into his pocket, he hurried to go sit beside Ron. Eyes wide, he ate, knowing he would have to ask Hermione about the strange feeling.

* * *

In the common room, Harry dragged Hermione and Ron to the corner.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Is this about the dementor attack?"

"No," he shook his head. "I need your help. I've been feeling this... pull. Like I need to touch S - someone. And it's a specific person." He explained.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered faintly.

"What's goin' on?" Ron asked as she began pacing the length of the common room. "'Mione?"

"I said not to call me that, now shut up I'm trying to think!" She snapped.

The entire common room went still; they had never seen her so aggravated. She paced back and forth for a few minutes before stopping dead in her tracks in the middle of the room.

"Oh my god." She breathed. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the portrait hole. "Stay here Ronald we'll be back later!" She called over her shoulder.

In the hall, Hermione paused. "Harry, where is this pull telling you to go?" She asked.

He hesitated. "The dungeons." He said after a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"The dungeons?" Hermione asked. "Well, okay then. I wonder why it would be a Slytherin witch..." She pondered, and Harry flushed. He began walking away quickly, and she caught up to him, leading the way.

"It's not a witch." He muttered quietly.

"What?!" She practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Harry hissed at her.

She gaped at him. "You're... you're gay?" She whispered in shock.

He jerked his head aggravated assent. "Yes, and have been since first year." He snapped.

A dark figure rounded the corner up ahead and Harry froze. The pull increased, and he couldn't move.

"Potter, Granger. What are you doing out so close to curfew?" Severus snapped.

"I'm taking Harry to the hospital wing." Hermione said, glancing at Harry, who was frozen in place, staring at the wall with such intensity it seemed like the wall should have crumbled.

"Why are you taking him to the hospital before even the first class?" Snape asked silkily, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione swallowed, only now realizing that she hadn't told Harry her theory. "I can't explain here." She said.

Snape sneered at them, seeing how Harry wasn't looking at either of them. "So ashamed of yourself that you can't even look at me Potter?"

Harry flinched, before anger flooded his features. His emerald eyes were blazing as they latched onto Severus' onyx ones. "I am not ashamed. I don't even know _why_ Hermione is taking me to the hospital. She seems to think something is wrong with me, due to my-" he cut off abruptly.

"Due to what?" Snape pressed, stepping closer. A tremor ran through Harry's body, and his eyes widened. Hermione looked between the two, her lips parted slightly in awe. Harry met her gaze and knew in that moment that she knew who he was drawn to. Rushing forward, she pulled Harry backwards, until the shaking stopped.

"Due to the pull." Hermione answered for Harry. "He feels a pull to a specific person, and that's why he needs to get to the hospital wing." She explained. Snape began forward, but she held her hand out for him to stop. "Please, he's extra sensitive right now. Too much stimulation, and, well, things could get bad." She said, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulder and helping him down the hall. He limped, the strain disabling him. The urge to touch Snape was settled into every fiber of his being, and he was fighting it with what strength he had.

Severus watched them in shock. Potter felt a pull to a person? That meant... a mate. Potter had a mate. He strode after the pair, keeping his distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **warriorofspaceandtime: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I'm probably going to change the name, because it's so suggestive.**

 **And of course, we don't need suggestive since Harry is still thirteen. But all in due time... ;)**

 **Chapter Three**

They didn't come across any other teachers, thankfully, but with every step, it got harder and harder for Harry not to turn around and walk towards Severus. When they finally reached the wing, Hermione helped him lie down, while Snape went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"So... strong." Harry gasped out, sweating from exertion of holding himself back. "Hermione... help!" He said, and she only barely caught him as he tried to launch himself off of the bed. She grappled with her friend, amazed at his strength, which must be his creature nature coming out.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

Hermione didn't answer, but the mediwitch saw the frantic gleam in Harry's eyes, and knocked on out with a quick Stupefy. Hermione collapsed in the chair next to the bed.

"Mate." She gasped, rubbing her collar bone where it would surely bruise later. "He's a creature and he's got a mate. No clue about either, I only figured it out off the symptoms. He said he felt a pull to a specific person, so that was easy enough. But it's a Slytherin." She frowned.

"What witch in my House could possibly be his mate?" Snape asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not a witch. A wizard. Harry's gay and so is his creature." She said, keeping her eyes trained on Harry. He was beginning to stir. "Now get the potion to keep him under control quickly!" She said, jumping in front of Harry as he went to leap off the bed. The two went rolling from the impact, which resulted in Hermione on top, following her instincts and punching Harry repeatedly in the face. Snape pulled her off of him with one arm, while the other cast a full body bind on Harry. Madam Pomfrey tipped potion after potion down his throat before, nearly fifteen minutes later, she released him. He sat up groggily, then braced himself on the stones as if he was expecting a blow.

"Harry?" Hermione ventured softly.

"Hermione?" He asked. Then, "Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry!"

She let out a relived smile, and dropped to kneel beside him.

"Don't be sorry. I was keeping you from your mate. On purpose. I knew the risks." She said, putting an arm around him to help him stand. Snape took a step towards them, and she held up her hand. "He may still be sensitive." She said, looking at Harry.

He nodded. "I'll tell you if it's too much." He said, and Snape took a few more steps towards him. Harry was breathing heavily, but wasn't showing any other signs of stress.

Except... a tingling sensation was spreading over the back of his shoulders.

"My back," He said, shifting uncomfortably. Hermione wasted no time in spinnig him around and stripping his outer robes off, then jerking his shirt up. He was still modest, just not in school uniform. Two raised ridges along his back drew her attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**I may sound like a horrible person but... I enjoy know that I have the power to make other people as anxious for the next chapter as much as other authors do to me. Thanks for the support, I'm totally writing this for you, warriorofspaceandtime.**

 **Chapter four:**

Hermoine touched the ridges, noting how red they were, and then squinted at them. "You're going to have wings." She murmured, causing Harry to inhale sharply. "No, hold still." She commanded, turning him to the side, looking closely at his temples and forehead. The small bumps in both places made her think he would have two sets of horns. "Wow your inheritance is going to hurt a lot." She observed, finally stepping away.

Severus examined the ridges too, almost touching them with his fingertips. Hermione saw Harry's eyes go wide, and he began to shake. "Professor no!" She cried, pushing him away. "They must be sensitive. Geez this is going to be a pain to deal with." She said, pursing her lips, a glance at Harry made her worry. "Harry are you okay?" She asked. He nodded jerkily in response. "I'm going to talk to Madam Pomfrey then, stay here." She turned her sharp amber gaze on Snape. "Stay away, I think the potions might be starting to wear off." Hermione advised.

Taking the nurses elbow, she pulled her to the side. "I know who Harry's mate is," she whispered.

"Who? Why would you go to such lengths to keep them apart?" The mediwitch asked.

"Because it is Snape. Harry's mate is Snape, and he won't feel the bond, or the pull until a long, long, time from now. The pull Harry feels is to bring him to his mate, make them friends for a while before just rushing into a relationship. The chances usually are that mates don't know each other, therefore when they met they would shake hands. Any form of physical touch will douse the pull Harry feels, but how do we do that without letting on that Snape is his mate?" She whispered frantically, glancing at Harry.

"We have Severus administer his potions." Madam Pomfrey grinned.

"Of course!" Hermione whispered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You were too worried about your friend." Was the kind response. Returning, Hermione saw that Harry's potions were indeed wearing off.

"Professor, I need Madam Pomfrey to look at these bruises, could you perhaps give Harry another dose of the potion?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't refuse. "Of course." He replied coldly. She hid a smirk as he picked up the vial of potion, touching Harry's hand to still the shaking. Harry gripped it firmly, the shaking vanishing immediately. He seemed to know he had to take the potion, and grimaced as it went down. Madam Pomfrey was grinning, it was a smile to rival the Cheshire Cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sagged in relief as Harry calmed, and laid down in his bed. He was asleep within seconds, and then Snape was standing over her, staring down at her, obviously suspecting something. She winced as the salve Madam Pomfrey had rubbed on her bruises took effect, and began tingling. His eyes moved to Madam Pomfrey, who lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I have a patient." She said. "Would you mind accompanying Miss Granger to her common room?" She asked calmly.

"Of course not. Come along." He said, motioning for Hermione to follow him. She stood nervously, following his billowing robes as he walked out of the hospital wing. As soon as they were out of earshot, he grabbed her by the arm roughly. "Tell me who Potter's mate is. I shall go fetch him."

Hermione jerked her arm away, glad he hadn't gripped it hard enough to bruise it. "He'll find out all in due time. Besides, do you think that any male Slytherin would be able to handle being the submissive of a Gryffindor?"She asked.

"Submissive?" He repeated, thrown off.

"Yes, if the Slytherin were the dominate, he would have sought Harry out immediately. Harry is repressing his instincts." She explained. "The potion will help."

"Why is he repressing his insincts?" Snape asked, watching her carefully.

"His mate would reject him. He is saving both of them pain, by hoping to mend their relationship _before_ revealing the bond." She said, making most of it up. Harry was repressing his instincts because Snape would reject him and because he would probably be expelled.

Sighing, she strode towards her dorm, not caring if Snape was following or not. She spoke the password to the Fat Lady, - fortuna major - and wen tinside the common room. Percy was waiting for her, looking murderous.

"Hermione!" He scolded. "I never would have expected you to go wandering around after hours, especially on the first day of term! Ten points from Gryffinor! Where is Harry?" He asked harshly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." A silky voice from behind her. "Mr. Potter is currently in the care of a school authority." Snape said. Hermoine whirled to face him, not haveing heard him follow her though the portrait hole.

Percy, stiffened imperiously, looking for all he was worth like a ginger peacock. Hermione tried to hide her silent laughter at his face as he saw Snape.

"Prof - Professor she was wandering about the castle after hours." He said, surprised but still trying to act important.

Snape saw her laughter, and arched an eyebrow at the flustered Head Boy. "I am aware of this. I found her, and brough her here. As for Mr. Potter, well, consider it dealt with." Snape said with a nasty smile. Percy visibly pale, and sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Yessir." He said nervously.

"Now off to bed with you." Snape scowled angrily.

He hurried upstairs, glad to be gone.

"You should go back to Harry, to see Madam Pomfrey. Harry will need the potion daily, so you'll have to brew it a lot..." She trailed off, frowning. "I'm sorry this term is off to such a bad start, Professor."

"Me too, Ms. Granger. Me too." He said, before turning to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I know this is mostly Hermione but it's going to be Harry soon!**

 **Also, in the next chapter we're doing a time skip, with only a few scenes from over the years leading up to Harry's full inheritance. It's not that I'm lazy, per say, just that nothing really happens. Harry restrains himself, takes his potion daily, goes through everything else he goes through in the books.**

Harry rolled over with a sigh, feeling like someone had beaten the crap out of him. Wait. Hermione had, because... oh yeah. His creature had nearly tried to kill to touch Severus. His ribs were sore, and he figured it was from being on the ground so much and then an unfamiliar bed. He groaned, stirring a little.

"Glad to see you're awake, Potter." A voice behind him drawled. Snape.

He groaned again, feeling his creature wake and stir within him. In seconds the pull was back, and quickly ramping up in intensity. Harry sat upright suddenly, gripping the edges of the bed. Snape was by his side, one hand on the back of his head, the other tipping a potion down his throat. Harry swallowed gratefully, and and gave Snape weak smile, not letting on that it was the touch that made the pull stop, not the potion. Fingers touched his forehead, hear his hairline in the front. The fingers were cool, and he knew the skin must be feverish. The finger trailed down to his temples too, where it was feverish there. Raised bumps indicated he would have two sets of horns, and on his back were the raised ridges of where his wings would be.

Harry sighed, feeling the beginnings of a head ache. He flopped back and stared up. "Why is it always me?" He asked the ceiling.

"Why is what always you?" Snape asked, and Harry could hear amusement in his voice.

"Mum and Dad, being 'The Boy Who Live', defeating Voldemort back then, and then again for the past two years..." Harry trailed off, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm." Snape said, apparently not focusing or caring. Harry turned on his side and stared at the wall, feeling tears prick his eyes. They fell quietly, till Snape heard the small, barely audible, sniffle. "Are you crying?" He asked, moving to the other side of the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss them so much. Mum and Dad. I wish they were here to tell me what's going on." The thirteen-year-old boy whispered. Severus moved forward, awkwardly sitting the boy up so he could hold him in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. Harry tried not to embarrass himself but it was too late. He was so pathetic, the one person who hated more than anyone else in the school - besides Draco - was hugging him.

Why couldn't he be strong? He didn't realize he'd spoken this aloud till he received an answer.

"You are strong, it's just that most of the wizarding world can't see it." Snape said, rocking the crying boy. When Harry was finally done with his emotional outburst, he was given a pain potion and a dreamless sleep potion. He slept for hours, lost in the blissfulness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for the time skip!**

 **Chapter seven:**

 _Third Year:_

 _Harry was walking in the hall, with the map in front of him. Pettigrew was supposed to be dead. Why was he showing up on the map? Then he felt the pull, and saw Severus on the map._

 _"Mischief Managed," He whispered, tapping the paper. "Nox." He extinguished his light. Then Snape's came on behind him._

 _"Potter." He said._

 _The conversation was hard for Harry, as his potion was beginning to wear off, and he felt the draw. And when Severus had been insulted by the map... Harry had wanted to hold his hand and assure him he hadn't known what would happen._

* * *

 _Fourth Year:_

 _Snape had drawn him into the private store room, and accused him of stealing Polyjuice Potion ingredients. The potion wasn't designed for such close contact, and he was struggling with every second he was there. He had to escape, somehow, before he did something stupid._

 _Like kiss his teacher. Merlin, Severus's lips were nice... no! He couldn't think those things. He swallowed and protested he wasn't stealing anything but promptly kicked out by Snape, who swore to find out why they were brewing it._

* * *

 _Fifth Year:_

 _Occlumency lessons. They were getting worse. Harry would soon have to request a new potion, if he was to keep in contact with Severus like this. He made his way down to the dungeons, the dominant creature inside him roaring to be let free. He could only satisfy it by not doing what Snape told him. Even though he knew he should empty his mind out every night, he didn't._

* * *

 _Harry was in Occlumency lessons with Snape, and trying harder than ever to get him out of his mind and thoughts. Snape couldn't know. He just couldn't. At length, when Harry failed to force Snape out then Snape withdrew. He sneered down at Harry, who was on all fours._

 _"Again, Potter?" He spat. "We've been working for hours."_

 _Harry didn't look up, and didn't get either._

 _"Look at me!" Snape hissed. Harry did, and his face was streaked with tears, his eyes filled with fear, fear of being found out. Fear of his own creature, who was struggling to get out. "You're making an effort, I can feel it, but it's only pushing me deeper into your mind." Harry hung his head._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered._

 _Snape jerked him up by the collar of his robes and held him there, anger blazing on his face. "Of course you are. You're in pain, and you think that apologizing will make me stop." He snarled._

 _"That's not it," Harry whispered, not looking Snape in the eye._

 _Severus could never know the pull Harry felt to him. It was why Harry had hated him from day one. He mustn't let anyone know that he felt drawn to Severus. Harry closed his eyes, and carefully stepped away from Snape, resisting the urge to dominate him. To grab him then and there, and kiss him fiercely. To do naughty things to him. Harry pushed those thoughts away roughly. He couldn't think that when he was in the middle of a lesson where Snape was trying to read his thoughts but Snape was already using the Legilimency spell on him, not searching. He was just there, letting Harry think whatever came to mind. Harry realized that Severus must have seen all of his thoughts. His mind went completely blank in shock, and then he was standing in Snape's office again._

 **So not sorry for the cliffhanger. Mwahahaha. I'll post chapter eight soon, don't worry. Please R &R! Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Yes... I left you all hanging on purpose.**

 **Before we dive into this chapter, I want my readers to pause and think. The tension has been building for two years. Harry gets closer and closer to his full inheritance with every day. He is going through dealing with Umbridge, being away from his mate, and a million other things. But don't forget: He still has another year before he comes into his inheirtance. He still can't be seen around Snape, and that may do more damage than anything. Will Severus accept him as a mate, will he realize that maybe he needs to stop trying to protect Harry, and let Harry protect him? The tension between them is strong, palpable even, and something they need to overcome. Think on this a for a moment before diving into the next chapter.**

 **Also... warriorofspaceandtime, would you check you PMs please? Thank you.**

 **WARNING: SMUT AHEAD THIS STORY WAS RATED M FOR A REASON**

Chapter Eight:

Snape read his student's thoughts with shock. He was drawn to Severus? He wanted to... dominate him? A shudder went through him straight to his groin. Suddenly, Harry realized Snape had seen the thoughts and pushed him out.

Snape stared at Harry unfathomably. Harry's face was a twisted mask of shame, want, anger, and hope. Snape walked forward, closing the distance between them.

"Do not come back until you are asked to return," he said coldly.

The hope in Harry's eyes died, and hurt replaced it. Did Severus not feel the draw? Wasn't he attracted to Harry? The rejection cut deep, and Harry had to take a moment to compose himself as he stepped away from Snape and grabbed his school bag. He paused with his hand reaching for the door handle.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not fully understanding what he was even apologizing for.

"Go."

The word held force, and Harry felt his heart break a little at it. He flung the door open and started walking as calmly as he could manage down the corridor until he found an empty classroom.

Why did Severus push him away? Didn't he know they were bound by fate? Did Severus not feel the connection?

The last thought was scary, and Harry felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks. If he'd found his mate, but his mate didn't feel him, his life would be miserable for eternity.

* * *

Snape stared morosely at the door Harry had vanished through. He wanted to chase him, to tell Harry he was sorry, to ask Harry to command him. He wanted to be vulnerable to Harry.

Slowly, Severus moved to the door and put his hand on the door handle, where Harry had touched it. He pulled the door closed, and then walked back to his desk. Harry knowing about the bond was both a nightmare and a dream come true.

He sank into his chair unsteadily, resisting the urge of every fiber of his being to get up and go find his better half.

A choked cry left him.

"Harry."

* * *

As if he'd heard it, Harry let out his own broken sob.

"Severus," he wept, wishing he could go find him and be accepted.

Several, tear-filled minutes later, Harry managed to compose himself enough to be able to leave the classroom. He stumbled to the bathrooms on this floor, and took a shower. He avoided thoughts of Snape, for fear of how his body would react in the public wash.

But when he was alone, he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around his hard cock and stroke himself.

 _Severus stood there, staring up at him. "I want this," he said softly, reaching for Harry's waist. "I want you."_

 _Harry wanted to teach Severus, to show him that he could be gentle and still dominate him. But he'd held off for so many years. Incidents flashed through his mind of when he'd held back._

 _In third year when he found out Pettigrew was alive and Snape had caught him out of bed. He'd been so tempted to hold his hand in the hall that night. To explain that he hadn't known what the map would do, and tell him how trapped he felt with Black on the loose._

 _In fourth year when Severus had accused him of stealing ingredients for Polyjuice Potion, Harry had wanted to kiss Severus into silence to assure him he'd never stolen._

 _This year, alone in his office, with all those bloody occlumency lessons._

 _And now... here he was, so close to having what he wanted. He couldn't hold back._

 _He pressed his mouth to Severus' fiercely, claiming him. Snape moaned a little into Harry's mouth, and opened his lips more in invitation. Harry pushed his tongue into Severus's hot, wet cavity, and groaned. He pushed him against the wall, jerking Snape's hips closer to him. Severus whimpered a little, and Harry grinned in triumph. Suddenly he flipped Severus around and pulled his robes up around his waist. Oh fuck. He wasn't wearing underwear._

 _"Harry," Severus said. The sound of his voice was music to Harry's ears, and he groaned._

Harry came hard at the thought of Severus's naked arse presented for him, and the sound of his mate moaning his name. Panting, he fell asleep without cleaning himself up.

* * *

Severus was having trouble concentrating on the papers he was supposed to be grading; thoughts of Harry clouding his mind. Finally, he set his quill down with a sigh and let himself think about his mate.

His soul mate.

He had found his life partner.

But they couldn't be together.

 **Please, don't critize my horrible smut. I actually can do better, I just need practice. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for the wait you guys. We're approaching the end of the story, and I know I haven't really talked about what Harry's creature is... but no worries! You'll find out soon. Thanks for all the support and love! Also, there are a lot of time skips in this chapter so be sure to look out for those. Don't want you to miss them and get confused. Here we go...**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Sixth year:_

Harry grew bitter with Severus, who continued to act as though he'd never found out about the bond. Harry had nightmares now, that Snape was telling him how much he hated him, and how he would never love Harry.

Harry would wake crying, aching for him. Little did he know Snape was suffering worse. He had been tasked with killing Dumbledore, and he knew Harry would hate him forever if he did it. He would cry at himself to sleep at night, wishing he could be comforted by his mate, and wishing that Harry was here. On a particularly horrible night, when he felt so desolate, he knew he had to have his mate with him. He had to.

' _Please, I need you. S_.' was all it said.

He sent it to Harry via a house elf. The elf woke Harry up quietly, then handed him the note and disappeared. Harry put on his glasses and read the letter quickly. He knew exactly who it was from and didn't bother putting on his dressing robe before he left, running down the halls with his bare feet slapping against the stone. He reached Severus's office out of breath and fresh from bed. He pushed the door open gently, to find something he'd never imagined he would see.

Snape was sitting on the floor, crying. Between his choked sobs he called weakly for Harry, who immediately scooped him up in his arms and sat down with the crying man in his lap.

"Hush, hush, I'm here," Harry soothed. "I'm not leaving."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Severus sobbed into Harry's shirt. In response Harry held him closer and rocked him back and forth till the crying slowed to hiccups. Severus wound his arms around Harry, holding on tight.

"Please," he cried. "Don't leave me again." He sounded so weak, so pitiful, and Harry felt a surge of protectiveness well up in his chest.

"I will never leave. Never." He promised, holding his mate closer.

Severus was quiet for a long time, and Harry thought he'd fallen asleep. But he hadn't.

"Harry?" he asked in a small voice, rough with misuse.

"What is it, darling?" Harry prodded, adjusting Severus in his lap so that he could see him better.

"If I tell you what's wrong can you promise not to get upset with me?" His voice broke near the end, his hesitance palpable.

"Of course. I want to help you, baby." Harry's voice was smooth and gentle as he looked down into Severus's unguarded eyes.

"Draco is a Death Eater," Snape began and Harry tensed, "and the Dark Lord has assigned him the task of assassinating Dumbledore. If Draco can't do it though..." he sank into Harry, pressing into his skin like he could disappear into his embrace. "I'll have to."

He averted his eyes and drew silent.

After several minutes of unsteady quiet, Harry spoke.

"I love you," was all he said. But it was enough. Severus looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes.

"I love you more, my dominant," he swore, rejoicing in the warmth that filled him. Harry couldn't stop the pleased growl that rumbled deep in his throat. He wanted Severus so badly, but now wasn't the time.

"Not now, dear," Harry murmured into his ear. "But soon." Snape had whined in disappointment at Harry's first statement but perked up at his last one, shifting closer as if to absorb more comfort from him.

Little did Harry know just how far away 'soon' would be.

* * *

 _Seventh year, hunting Horcruxes:_

Harry laid in bed, staring at the roof. He was thinking of Severus, and how he hadn't gotten to say goodbye. He longed for his mate now, wishing he was there. Severus was suffering in much the same way.

 _Seventh year, return to Hogwarts:_

Severus could hardly believe what he was seeing. His mate, who had abandoned him, was now standing there bold as brass. He whipped his wand out and faced Harry down with it. He could read the shock and hurt in Potter's eyes, even though his face remained in the same mask.

Mcgonagall pushed in, and glared at Snape. The duel that ensued had Harry fearing for his mate's safety.

* * *

 _Later that night, after Snape has been attacked by Nagini_ :

Harry rushed in as soon as Voldemort was gone and hurried to his mate's side. The wound was terrible and open.

"Please," Harry begged. "Please don't do this. Please!" He was crying now. "I won't have anything worth fighting for if you die." Harry admitted more quietly.

Snape met his eyes as he gasped for breath. "Submiss...ive," he gasped. "Must obey... alpha." He gasped, his back arching as his lungs struggled for breath. He sounded like he was asking a favor of Harry, and he almost didn't understand.

"You are my mate, and I am ordering you to live." Harry said fiercely. The gasping evened out instantly, and the wound closed some.

Snape stared at Harry, feeling shocked. "I wanted to die," he said. "But I wanted it to be quicker." He added coldly, his eyes shining with betrayal. Hermione and Ron had already left now.

"Well too bad. Because you aren't dying anytime soon, and I'm not losing you again." Harry said with conviction, his voice breaking as he spoke. He embraced Severus, even though it could hurt his wounds. Snape wanted to argue, to fight, but instead he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

When he woke up, Harry was nowhere to be seen and the light was shingling through a window. He couldn't move from the pain. He was also very thirsty.

Harry came through the door a few seconds later and rushed to his side. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I came as soon as the battle ceased. He's dead now. He can't hurt you anymore."

He scooped his mate up and carried him up the many stairs back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey saw to him, and Harry made sure that Severus had a private room in the wing. The older man argued the whole time and demanded Harry put him down, but Harry didn't listen. Madam Pomfrey showed them to the room and summoned the proper medicines before whisking off for her other patients.

Harry shut the door with his foot, sealing them away from the outside world. He carried Severus to the bed and set him down roughly.

"Don't argue with me. Don't pretend you want to leave. Don't pretend you do not care at all. Because you do. I know you do. You feel it just as much as I do!" Harry yelled at Snape, torn between his frustration and his fear regarding his submissive. He was fed up with the arguing and stubbornness his mate was putting forward.

"You don't know what I'm feeling." Severus sneered, before promptly passing out with pain. Harry sank onto the bed beside him and put his head in his hands. How was he supposed to show Severus how much he really loved him?

Later that night, Harry cradled his mate's head in his lap, and cried as he hadn't allowed himself to since he had last seen his mate.

"Severus, I love you more than you can comprehend. I wanted to say goodbye before I left this year, I did. I wanted to tell you I wasn't abandoning you and that I would always come back. I just want you to let me care for you. Please, I know now you feel the bond; you know I am your mate, so please, don't leave me." Harry sobbed.

Severus stirred a little, and Harry quickly wiped away his tears.

"Harry..." he gasped out. "Harry..."

"Yes? What's wrong Severus?" he questioned, assessing his form as if looking for any more injuries.

"I..." Snape's black eyes opened to stare up into Harry's green ones. "I missed you."

Harry felt his heart lift, and he smiled gently down at him. "As I missed you, mo chridhe fein fuil."

Severus smiled faintly. "I am your own heart's blood?" He asked. Then, "You speak Gaelic?"

"Yes, you are. And yes, I do. To an extent at least." Harry said, smoothing Snape's hair off his forehead.

Harry sang to him softly, not realizing that Severus still felt somewhat betrayed.

 **Many thanks to my totally awesome beta, YouSlyGryffindor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for your patience while waiting for another chapter! If you have any questions after reading this, as I'm sure you will, please say so in a review and I will tell you whether or not they will be answered later, and maybe be able to work them into my story. Onward dear friends!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

The potion wasn't working.

This was the first thought that crossed Harry's mind when he woke up. The potion had stopped working, which meant his creature was too strong to control. And yet… he didn't feel the need to touch, or be near his mate as much as he had when he first felt the bond. If he didn't feel the pull, but his creature was strong enough to combat the potion, then it was a sure sign that his inheritance was almost upon them.

He sighed before downing the triple dose of his potion, knowing it would only last until midday at most. Severus had been moved off Hogwarts grounds and was on a muggle contraption, something that cleaned the blood. Dialysis, Hermione called it. Apparently it would clear the venom from his bloodstream, and then they could get him into proper surgery. He was still severely injured from battle, and he had stopped talking, his vocal cords unable to handle the strain. They had been torn by Nagini, but mended by Harry and Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, it was only temporary; until they got the venom out of his system he would gradually lose the ability to talk.

Harry shook himself out of reliving the delivery of those diagnostics and went to check on his mate. He needed to tell him that his inheritance was going to happen soon.

Severus was reading, silently wishing Harry was there to read to him. He enjoyed listening to the smooth, sure voice form sentences, threading them together to paint a picture of fantasy and tell a story. The sound of familiar footsteps made him look up, wondering if something was wrong. Harry hadn't said anything, but Severus knew he was taking more of the potion.

"Harry?" He questioned, his voice raspy and dry. His alpha hurriedly held a glass of water to his lips, temporarily forgetting his own problems and focusing on his mate. When Severus had drank enough, the glass was moved away and set on the nightstand.

"Severus, we need to talk," Harry began, sitting down on the bed and taking his mate's hand. The panic and fear were clear on the older man's face. Those words almost always meant pain or rejection.

"No, no, no." Harry reassured him. "It's not something bad. Well, okay, maybe it is." He took a deep breath. "My creature inheritance is about to arrive. Soon we will know what I am."

Severus blinked several times, taking this in. Was this really all he was worried about?

"Sev, I could be a Fae. They're dangerous" he reminded him, but his mate shook his head. "How do you know I won't be Fae?" Harry questioned.

With a small smile, Severus touched Harry's forehead and temples, where the raised bumps indicated his horns would be. The relief shown on the dominant's face was more than enough to make Severus happy. He held his mate's hand, giving the younger man support. It was a role reversal for them, but a welcome one. They needed each other equally.

They sat in silence, but soon Harry felt tingling spread along his back, starting from the ridges and reaching out over his shoulder blades, running along his collarbones and down his arms. He stood suddenly, shaking, and began stumbling towards the door.

"It's starting." He gasped, and Severus hurriedly pulled his IV and tubes and everything else tying him to the bed out. He wouldn't let Harry hurt like this. He may not fully trust his mate, but he wouldn't see him hurt. Holding Harry's elbow, he guided him to a room down the hall that had been chosen for this purpose. Harry gave him a weak smile that was broken by the tremors running through him, as he shut the door.

Severus ignored the trembling in his own legs and somehow managed to make it to Madam Pomfrey's office. The medi-witch looked up at the sound of footsteps then stood hurriedly, rushing Severus back to his bed all the while scolding him for getting up when he was supposed to be resting. Severus waved her off impatiently and began to gestured madly. When she only looked confused he decided to risk talking.

"Alpha, inheritance." Was all he managed.

She rushed through putting his IV back in and assured him she would return soon.

* * *

Harry braced himself against the door as vibrations ran through his body, growing stronger and stronger until the entire room was shaking and rattling. He burned from the inside out, pain blossoming in the very center of his bones and spreading outward to rush through his bloodstream. He collapsed with a cry, eyes widening as he lost all thought. His back burned and felt stretched and thinned, like butter spread over too much bread. His head was beginning to feel the same way and he screamed as his pain began to become unbearable. He dimly felt the pressure start to cease, but the pain blocked all his senses.

The roaring in his ears didn't completely block the sound of skin splitting or blood splattering. Huge, feathered, black wings burst from his back at the same time as two different sets of horns erupted from his head.

A pair of dark blue horns curved over his ears and dipped down to his neck before tilting up and coming to touch tips at the back of his head, while a dark red pair curved slightly over his head for a short way before ending in sharp, straight tips. Both pair were metallic and so dark they were almost black with razor sharp peaks.

Harry crawled over to the bed in the corner, barely making it into the bed before collapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

When no one came back for over eight hours, Severus began to get annoyed. He couldn't speak, he didn't know if Harry was alright, and no one was telling him anything. Finally, with an irritated huff, he took his IV out for the second time in under twenty-four hours and rushed down the hall to where his mate was. He knew very well he shouldn't be out of bed, but he wasn't going to rest until he knew his Dominant was okay. Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and the Weasleys were talking in hushed voices near the door.

"It's been hours. It should be over by now!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"We don't know for sure, and I don't want Harry to have to deal with you in the middle of his awakening," Mrs. Weasley argued, showing a small amount of snobbishness towards the girl.

Snape poked her in the shoulder with a frown, making her and several others jump, before using Flagrate to spell out a sentence.

"It's not an 'awakening' it's an inheritance. Now I want you and everyone else to leave."

They all gave him shocked and affronted looks, but he scowled and shooed them away before hesitantly approaching the closed black door. He pushed it open, swallowing a gasp at the sight within. Blood and bits of flesh splattered the walls and blood pooled on the floor. A large figure was spread out across the small bed in the corner, and Severus shut the door behind him as he approached it carefully. Harry's feet dangled at least a foot off of the bed, and his arms were at odd angles. Severus smiled at how endearing his awkwardness was before gently touching the bare, muscled shoulder.

Amber eyes snapped open and fixed their gaze on him before the creature rose with startling grace. Huge black wings rose ominously, and Severus fought his impulse to step backwards. Harry looked over him by a foot, having grown during the inheritance.

The smaller man closed his eyes, remembering his own inheritance from over twenty years ago. Smaller, black wings melted through his clothes and short horns grew smoothly from his head, finally taking their place permanently. He opened his now amber eyes and waited with baited breath to see if Harry would recognize him.

* * *

 **A thousand and one thanks to my super talented beta, YouSlyGryffindor! She managed to take the small, not-right, image I painted and turned it into a masterpiece!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back and writing! Sorry it took so long to update, I got sick.**

 **warriorofspaceandtime: I was wondering where you went! Nice to have you back and reviewing! :)**

 **TheRosesDarkerFlowers: Thank you! Yes she is awesome. No worries I'm revealing everything this chapter!**

 **Crazyredsquirrel: Mwahaha yes I can leave it on a cliffhanger like that! Sorry if the wait was excruciating.**

 **Howdy-doo-dee: The suspense is part of the story LoL.**

 **Guest: You find out this chapter what they are!**

 **Okay you guys I'm sure you want to get on with the story. So let's get on with it.**

 **Chapter Eleven.**

Severus knew he was the creature's submissive and that he couldn't hold Harry's gaze forever, so he averted his eyes down to the floor, still waiting to see if Harry would recognize him. A warm, strong hand took his chin in a soft grip and tilted his head up with a gentleness that was unfamiliar to him. Severus hesitantly beat his wings, daring to move now that he was somewhat assured Harry wouldn't hurt him instinctually.

The soft beating of larger feathers had his lips turning upward, angling his head downward once more and stepping forward into Harry's welcome embrace, burrowing into his broad chest. Sturdy arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he mewled, happy to finally be where he belonged. His wings were arched in joy, and the tips of his horns were glowing. A soft blackness enveloped him just as the door flew open. He couldn't hear anything but muffled sounds, and he didn't know what was going on until someone tried to rip him from his mate. An earsplitting shriek escaped the smaller man, him clinging to Harry as if his life depended on it. The glimpse he registered of long pale blonde hair only made him more incensed, and he hissed at who he recognized as Lucius Malfoy. Severus was pushed behind Harry as his Dominant went into a protective crouch and glared at the intruder for a moment before attacking him.

The sound of hurried footsteps warned them that someone was approaching, and Severus pulled at Harry's arm, convincing him to remove himself from a bloody Lucius just as Hermione ran in. She took the whole situation in with a glance before grabbing Malfoy's arm and dragging him out from under Harry and out of the room, shouting for help. Severus wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he was frightened and confused, and lhe et Harry hold him while he sealed the room away from people using his magic.

A few long moments had passed before Severus had stopped shivering enough for him to be able to speak.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Lucius Malfoy was looking for you," Harry answered his mate honestly, rubbing his back soothingly.. "He didn't leave even though he could very clearly see I was a newly awakened creature and had my mate with me. He knew it was you, and he tried to take you from me."

Severus whimpered and his Alpha's arms tightened around him. "I didn't let him, and your plea-"

"My plea?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, that loud shriek was your plea for me to help you," Harry answered, waiting for his mate to nod to show he understood before continuing. "Your plea got the attention of everyone in the castle, and Hermione was the first to get here. I'd already made sure he wouldn't make the mistake of trying to take you away from me again," the creature hissed.

After another moment of silence, Severus asked a question that had been dancing around in his mind. "What creature are we?"

"Xhiene. We are a rare breed and usually hunted. Our horns are extremely valuable as are our feathers, but I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever." Harry growled before he looked down to press his nose into Severus' hair..

A light keen came from the black clad bundle in his arms, followed by the question, "What else do you know about Xhienes?"

"The submissive and Dominant have a mental and emotional connection that allows me to know when you are troubled or hurt. Our wings deflect every type of spell, even an Unforgivable Curse, when released. Our horns glow as a result of any strong emotion, good or bad." Harry began rocking back and forth lightly. "And I know that I would die for you. I would fight for you till my last breath."

"Potter, don't say that. I'm not worth that sort of loyalty," Snape spat, withdrawing from the embrace quickly.

"Severus, you are worthy of it. Come here, mo chùrachain." Harry said, ignoring his displeasure at the use of his last name and focusing on his little mate's opinion of himself.

"I am not your sweet one," Severus grumbled even as he moved back to Harry's lap. "I am not sweet."

"We shall debate that later, mo chridhe fein fuil," Harry whispered in his ear.

"Must you use Scottish Gaelic?" The older man asked incredulously, closing his eyes as he laid his head against Harry's chest.

"It's my second language, and I use it with those I love the most," his Dominant told him indignantly.

Severus was silent for a long stretch of time, and Harry began to think he had fallen asleep. He stirred a little, still not saying anything. When Harry looked down at him, he saw that his little mate was dozing off.

"Let's lay down," Harry suggested in a light whisper, making the bed big enough for both of them with a flippant wave of his hand as he maneuvered Severus so that they were both comfortable. He stroked the soft black hair of his mate until the smaller man's breathing evened out.

Casting a silent sealing charm on the room to keep people out, Harry let sleep take him as well.

.

 ** _1 mo chridhe fein fuil - my own heart's blood_**

 ** _2 mo chùrachain - my sweet one_**

 **My translations come from Google, my apologies if they're inaccurate.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So before I get started and let you guys read, I'm going to go on a little rant. Now, this rant is** ** _so_** **not at you, my dear readers! No, this is at people who wouldn't touch a gay, lesbian, or slash fiction with a ten-foot pole.**

 **People are bigoted towards LGBT people. I myself am bisexual, and I don't care what the world thinks. However, I do care what my friends think. One of my closest friends knows I have a crush on her brother's girlfriend, and when I wrote a song about missing someone, she automatically thought it was about the girlfriend. No. It was about my dad who I miss quite a bit. She jumped to the worst conclusion her mind could come up with and it pisses me off. I'd already made it abundantly clear that the subject of me liking the girl would never be mentioned again if I had my say. So why would she think I'd send her a 'romantic' song about her? No. Just no. That is ridiculous because bringing that subject up is painful for me. She is an idiot to think I'd willingly cause myself that kind of pain. The worst part is that there are factors she doesn't know nor will she ever because she is too blind to see that sexual preference does nothing to** ** _who_** **a person is and only to who they** ** _sleep with_** **. For the love of common sense, I wish people would see that I am still me. I am the same girl as before. I was bisexual then and I am bisexual now and I haven't changed at all. I wish people would open their frickin' eyes.**

 **Okay, you guys, I'm feeling a lot better now. Some of you may have gotten a little offended there... sorry but I needed that. Well, come on. Let's get started.**

 **WARNING: Sexual situations ahead.**

 **Note: Severus's throat healing and Lucius' appearance will all be explained next chapter.**

 **Chapter Tweleve:**

 _Warmth_ was the first thing Severus consciously acknowledged when he awoke. The sense of _safety_ was second, and it was something he hadn't expected. He burrowed into the strong chest he was currently laying on top of and mewled softly. Harry's strong arms tightened around him, and he keened in happiness. He was home. A soft blue glow lit up the blackness, but when he glanced up, his Dominant's face was bathed in a gentle dark red. Remembering his horns, he smiled and tilted his head back down to rest his cheek against the muscled chest.

Harry spoke, his rumble in Scottish Gaelic without realizing it.

Smiling slightly, Severus spoke softly. "English, please, Dominus?" he requested.

"Sorry, little one," Harry chuckled. "I was saying we should go down to breakfast, little love even though I would love to stay here with you but you need to eat."

"Okay," Severus pouted a little, but let his Dominant sit them up.

"Unless you'd rather stay up here and eat breakfast in private," Harry suggested, placing his mouth next to his submissive's ear.

Severus shivered, nodding eagerly.

"I would love to stay up here with you, Dominant." He pressed closer against Harry's bare chest, seeking comfort. "I am slightly afraid that Lucius will try and take me again," he confided. The new bond was making him more open, more submissive, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Harry's arms tightened around him automatically. "You can never be taken from me. Ever. I will always protect you."

Severus keened once more, his horns glowing brightly as he rocked slightly back and forth in the larger man's embrace.

"Dobby!" Harry called and the house elf apparated to them with a _crack!_

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?" he answered, bowing lowly.

"Will you fetch us some breakfast?" Harry asked, noting how his mate had flinched when he raised his voice.

"Of course, Master. Dobby will do anything for the great Harry Potter," the elf said squeakily before disappearing.

Harry looked around the room during the elf's absence and blinked a few times. He knew it would be bloody, but this was downright gruesome. His wings shifted a little and he watched as the last bits of blood vanished from them.

Apparently his wings could clean themselves.

With a pleased smile, he sat his little mate back, taking a good look at him now that he had his inheritance. The dark blue horns would keep his hair out of his face during potions; that was good. And the dark red ones would provide protection against certain attacks. His wings were more leathery, with no feathers, but still able to deflect spells. Said small wings were shifting in worry as he watched them, and he reached to run his fingers across them soothingly. As he did, a soft purr filled the room, and it took them a moment to realize it was Severus.

When he did realize it, he quit purring immediately, much to Harry's amusement.

"Why did you stop, _leannan_?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

Severus shrugged, his cheeks bright in embarrassment.

"It's embarrassing." he whispered.

"It is more natural than breathing air. I imagine I would do the same thing, if you would caress my wings," Harry assured him, his deep voice carrying a heavy hint of sensuality.

The smaller man nodded, taking the cloaked reprimand and reassurance to heart. His reactions were normal, and he shouldn't be ashamed. A small, long-fingered hand reached out shakily and softly touched Harry's wings. The black feathers were smooth, and he stroked them gently, growing bolder with each touch. Within moments, he was running his fingers through the silky feathers, and he was so caught up in it that he almost didn't hear or feel the deeper, rumbling purr of his Dominant.

"I guess we can add cat-like traits to the list of things we know about Xhienes," he murmured, leaning against the bare chest in front of him and relaxing.

Dobby and a few other elves popped into the room carrying trays, and two were actually carrying a small table between them. After setting everything down and arranging breakfast, the elves bowed lowly and disappeared.

Harry shifted Severus on his lap and carefully piled a plateful of food in front of them before bringing a slice of apple to his mate's lips. Severus blushed, but opened his mouth to accept the fruit anyway. Harry almost couldn't tear his eyes away as a bit of juice attached itself to Severus's lip, and his tongue darted out to lick it off.

Harry's eyes darkened with lust, but he continued to eat and feed his mate, all the while trying to - unsuccessfully - hide his nervousness.

"What's wrong Dominant?" his smaller mate asked, twisting in his lap to face him.

Harry sighed, "Another thing we know about our kind is that after my inheritance and first touch, we must be in constant contact for 36 hours."

"Oh."

Severus' eyes were wide in alarm. "Have we been? I mean I know it hasn't been 36 hours yet but…"

"Yes, we have," Harry reassured him, "and if we separate then the bond causes us excruciating pain. So I know you are fine. The bond does make certain allowances, like when I attacked Malfoy. It knew you were in trouble and was letting me protect you. The bond considered it a form of connection and thus it sufficed since it was, technically, the creature in me, protecting my mate."

"Why don't I know all of this?" Snape inquired, the logical, curious side of his brain showing.

"Because although you don't remember it, when you awakened you chose to be taught all of this by me," the Dominant Xhiene smirked.

A thoughtful expression settled on the potions master's face.

"Hm. I think we'll add that to the list of things we know or assume about our species: possible Submissive mate memory loss. We are so rare, I'd like for others among our kind that will come later to know as much as they can," he said, his hands moving to stroke Harry's wings again. With a casual wave of his hand, Harry banished the table and everything on it in favor of cuddling his mate.

Severus could feel his Dominant's arousal through his trousers, which had miraculously survived the inheritance. His eyes hooded, and his horns shifted color slightly, their glow becoming darker and more thick. He shifted on Harry's lap, rubbing against him on purpose while he continued stroking the soft black feathers with purpose.

Harry's eyes darkened as Severus grinded against his crotch. He adjusted his hips to let his length rub against his submissive more fully, containing a smirk at the almost inexistent gasp he let out. They continued to tease one another, till Severus carefully kissed his dominus, asking Harry to take over without saying a word.

Harry pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and licking Severus's bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth, which was granted right away. While his tongue mapped out every inch of his Submissive's mouth, his hands were roaming his body, diving under his shirt to snake up his chest and tweak his nipples. Severus gasped into the kiss when Harry pinched one of his nipples lightly, and he melted as his Dominant continued his ministrations. Within moments, the proud potions master was a begging mess, pleading for Harry to take him.

Vanishing their clothing, Harry carefully let his hand move down to the sharp hipbone, before moving back down along his bum. He wasn't surprised to find natural lubrication spilling onto his fingers from his submissive's tight hole, and he carefully ran his fingers around the pink bud, relaxing it.

Severus moaned, reflexively pressing down onto his hand, and Harry slipped one finger inside him with a smile, loving the wanton sounds his mate was making. He pressed his finger in and out carefully for a few minutes, before adding a second one and scissoring them. Severus gasped, his face lighting up with pleasure as Harry brushed his prostate.

After only a few minutes, Harry pushed in a third finger, stretching Severus and making him wince slightly. Harry paused, then began thrusting his fingers, one hand snaking around to grasp Severus' erection and start stroking it.

Soon the Submissive Xhiene was bouncing up and down on his Dominant's hand, panting his name and gasping out pleas.

"What do you want? Hmm?" Harry rumbled lowly, increasing the pressure he was putting forth with each movement of his fingers. "You have to tell me, Severus."

"Please, please!" Severus whimpered, "I need you inside me! Please!"

Harry grinned and flipped them on the bed so that Severus was on his back. He looked up at Harry, who was staring down at him intensely.

"This might hurt a little bit, but then I plan on making you feel _very_ good," he growled, before carefully pushing into Severus. When he was fully sheathed in the tight heat, he looked down for confirmation that it was okay to start moving. When he finally received his mate's nod, he began thrusting lightly, moving deeper when Severus began to thrust back against him.

"Ahhhhh," the strangled moan from the man beneath him informed Harry he had just found Severus's pleasure point, and he angled his hips, glancing off of it with each thrust.

"Close, so close… Dominus… I'm so close," he breathed, writhing beneath his Dominant mate.

"Come for me, Severus." Harry nearly growled, and his mate came, painting both their abdomens with ropes of cum. The tightening of the heat surrounding Harry pushed him over the edge, and he followed with a low groan.

He vanished the mess as he wrapped them in his wings, shielding them from the world as they fell asleep in sated exhaustion.

 **Congrats you guys got a chapter that was longer than normal! But, that may have been my rant. Uh, I'll go now.**

 **Omg wait I almost forgot to tell you guys...** **I have a poll open on my page right now about whether or not Lucius is just an evil bastard for trying to take Sev away or whether he has romantic feelings for him. There have to be at least 100 of you people following my story last time I checked. Go vote on which form of torture Luci receives! (Keep in mind it's worse if he has feelings for Sev ;) ... mwahaha)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would have put the lyrics in Scottish Gaelic here but… Google translate is a pain in the butt and if someone was going to check it they would wonder if I was a nutjob or just lazy. It mangled the lyrics.**

 **I'm also going to put the translations of the small phrases up here since this chap is a lot longer than normal.**

 *** Leannan - darling**

 *** mo chridhe fein fuil - my own heart's blood**

 *** gràdh - love**

 *** leannan gaoil - darling love (if you do it from Gaelic to English however it says the translation is 'love love'... I hate this thing sometimes.)**

 **Aslo I tried to give you a longer chapter as sort of an apology for projecting into you guys... *ducks something thrown from audiences***

 **Note: I am thinking about doing mpreg in this fic, but it'll be up to popular opinion... review to let me know!**

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

Nothing compared to that moment. Nothing could ever be so prominent. Nothing could stick like it in his memory.

T _obias raised the knife as Eileen screamed for mercy. Her wand lay broken on the floor a few feet from the shivering form of Severus._

 _The knife flew down down, and the screams abruptly stopped, replaced by a gurgling choke. Blood painted the wall, the dark red a stark contrast against the dirty green._

 _Severus bit back a whimper as the strained noises tapered off, and he knew. He knew in that moment that he was alone in a room with a monster._

 _Now they say you shouldn't corner a scared or wounded animal, and this was a prime example of this saying being proved true. As Tobias turned towards his son, bloody knife gripped tightly in his hand, Severus' magic lashed out, and the knife jerked itself out of his father's knuckles and buried itself into his neck. It pulled out and stabbed again and kept stabbing the body long after it was dead. A blood-spattered Severus made his way out of the old house, feeling hollow._

 _Dad killed mom, and he killed dad._

Severus woke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. He was being held down, and it was dark. He thrashed, pushing with all his might against the heavy restraints.

A sharp pain in his neck made him jerk one last time before a sense of calm spread through him from the source. He became aware of Harry over him, holding him down to keep him from running, and the soft tongue laving the bonding mark he'd just put on his neck.

Severus whimpered, the memories of his dream flooding back.

"What happened, Severus?" Harry asked. When his mate burrowed into him in favor of answering, his concern grew. " _Leannan_?" he prompted.

"Dominant…" Severus sobbed, crying openly now.

"Hush, hush. It was just a dream, _mo chirdhe fein fuil_. Just a dream. Relax, _gràdh_."

"Not… not a dream," the smaller man whispered. "Memories."

"Hush, it's over, it's okay," Harry soothed, wishing he could kill whoever had been the cause of such bad memories.

"Why… why am I being so…?"

"Submissive? Because the bond is almost done forming. We have a little over two hours left, and it's taking you down to your basest instincts. It'll be okay, _leannan gaoil._ "

After a moment of silence Severus asked, "Will you sing to me? In Gaelic?"

"Anything for you."

Harry shifted a little, taking a deep breath he began to sing.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where they hung a man they who say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where the man called out for his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where they hung a man they who say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where the man called out for his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree._

Severus was asleep before the end of the second verse, and Harry cocooned them in his wings. He didn't sleep, opting to stay awake and think about what would happen when they left the safety of the room.

He would confront Lucius of course, to figure out what the man's problem was. No sane man would try to separate any newly mated creature. He'd still have to deal with Gringotts now that he was of age to lay claim to all his titles. And then of course he had to convince his submissive to marry him.

Addressing the last one was going to be a whole new battle. Severus was already so insecure. He would surely consider it a bad joke. A hoax.

Harry's heart ached for his submissive, knowing it would be a working progress towards Severus realizing that he deserved everything he ever wanted and more. With a soft smile, he gently caressed one of Severus' dark blue horns before moving his hand down to run his fingers over the leathery skin of his wings.

oOo

Severus woke slowly, noting the rise and fall of his pillow. He felt more like his normal self, except now his throat seemed to be without any pain. He reached up and rubbed the skin gingerly and found that all traces of the wound were gone with the exception of a soft ridge of what felt like a long-healed scar.

His soft stirring woke Harry, who opened his eyes and stared down at him with a gentle smile. The love in those emerald orbs took Severus' breath away for a moment.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured.

"You're fine, _leannan_ ," Harry assured him. "I don't mind when you wake me."

Severus fidgeted under Harry's gaze till a hand stilled his movements.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry questioned.

"Can I touch your wings?" Severus asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course! You need not ask," Harry said, shifting his wings closer. "I like it when you touch my wings."

Thin fingers reached out and stroked the feathers lightly.

"Your wings are like… it's like having silk dipped in water and smoothed with water-trapping serum so that the strands are still soft, but now dry. I think your feathers are the definition of softness. I love your feathers." He paused a moment, "And I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said, pulling him close for a gentle kiss.

oOo

They emerged from the room sometime later, stopping by Madam Pomfrey's office to inform her that they were leaving the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry knocked on the office door gently before pushing it open. "We've just come to tell you that we're leaving the wing."

She had stood abruptly, at their entrance, and had begun to bustle over to Severus when she paused at their words. "Well I need to check on Severus' wounds before he goes." She said sternly, sitting the dour man down in a chair.

She studied the faded scars intently, brushing over them, feeling for wounds beneath the skin. Finally she straightened.

"Tell me how you managed to heal within 48 hours when we haven't been able to heal you for weeks!" She demanded.

"It was my inheritance." Harry cut in. "Being with me, it healed him."

The nurse frowned for a moment before nodding briskly and waving them away. Their next stop was to find Hermione as ask her if she knew what had happened when Lucius had left.

"Harry! Professor!" She exclaimed when they entered the Great Hall. Giving them each a hug she took a moment to look at them both. "Do you know what creature you are?" She asked.

"We do, but we'd rather not say." Severus said.

She nodded in understanding, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "You're here because of Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" We need to talk to him." Harry said, green eyes glinting dangerously.

"I believe he's at an older wizarding estate, the Prince Estate." Hermione said cautiously.

Severus' dark eyes flared in anger and his horns began to glow. Shifting his wings he turned to Harry. "The Prince Estate belonged to my mother, and is mine to claim once I marry. I'm the Lord Heir of the Prince line." He hissed.

The Dominant Xhiene barely managed to hold back a snarl and gripped his mate tightly to him. "We'll deal with this, I promise you _leannan gaoil_."

Turning on his heel, Harry gripped him tightly and Disapperated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support! I love to open my email and see all of the favs and follows. So... at the end of this chapter we get to see a teeny glimpse of Prince Manor, and next chapter comes the good stuff! Lots of Lucius and Angry!Dom!Protective!Harry. I asked a friend of mine if I could borrow a scene from one of her fics because I'm really terrible with this sort of thing. Go check out her work, her username is YouSlyGryffindor, and the scene I used is from her story, But Who Guards The Dragon.**

 **Sevvy doesn't find out about the pregnancy for a little while but it should be soon.**

The marble floor of Gringotts was the first thing Severus saw when they landed, and he was quick to realize why they were here as he followed his Dominant through the bank.

"I need to speak with Griphook," Harry stated at the desk. There was hardly anyone there- which made sense, seeing as how it was only seven o'clock on a Saturday.

"Right this way, Mister Potter."

The two Slytherins sat in the offered chairs, but Harry chose to stand by Severus with a hand resting on his shoulder for the time being.

"I know that you already know how to accept your lordship and everything, since we discussed it via owl this summer. We need a blood test to be sure of your identity of course."

Harry nodded sharply to the familiar goblin, cutting his finger with a silent spell and dripping in onto the paper.

Griphook nodded, tapping the scroll with his finger.

It rose, unrolling itself in the air.

 _"I, Lilian Evans Potter,"_ a feminine voice announced, _"And I, James Charlus Potter,"_ a deeper voice added, _"being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament._

 _"In the event of both of our deaths, we bequeath and give guardianship of our son, Harrison James Potter, to his godmother and husband, Alice and Frank Longbottom. If they are unavailable to do so, the order of his guardianship is as follows._

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

 _His appointed guardian will be given access to his support vault, which holds 500,000 galleons, for the raising of our son, along with full access to Potter Cottage if need be._

 _All other residences, including Potter Manor and the twelve smaller properties in Australia, Africa, and the United States of America, will be closed and held until the event of Harrison's 17th birthday._

 _On his 16th birthday, he is to be given access to the Evan's vault, where he will find the books on his upcoming creature inheritance. The Potter vault, Peverall vault, Gryffindor vault, and Slytherin vault are his upon his age of maturity. His school vault, holding 200,000 galleons, is his to have access to when he turns eleven._

 _We leave him also with this message: We love you, Harry, and we always will. The bonding rings are in the Potter vault. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, and he must have betrayed us. Don't trust Albus with anything outside of school, and never be ashamed of what you are._

 _You are a Xhiene, Harry. We knew the moment you were gifted to us that you had inherited the gene. You are more powerful than we could ever dream to be. Use it well, and trust yourself._

 _We leave this world, but we will see you again."_

Harry more or less collapsed into the chair that Severus had just vacated, absorbing everything- notably his parents voices.

Severus soothed him, with an arm on his shoulder, but Harry simply pulled him into his lap and buried his head into his chest. He rocked them, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades.

"Are you ready to hear the next one?"

Harry looked up, agreeing without releasing his mate from his hold.

 _"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body- shut it Moony this is serious - get it? - , do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament._

 _In the event of my death, which I hope was done by some awesome battle or by suffocating in a mass of naked women, I bequeath and give Grimmauld place, along with everything in it but the library, to Harrison James Potter._

 _I also leave him with half of my money and the Black Lordship- do with it what you will._

 _I leave the other half of my money and all of my assets to Remus Lupin, my best friend and my family in all but blood. Go get you some robes, Remmy, and go get that girl you've been head over paws for. I mean it._

 _I'm serious._

 _I leave the potions and dark arts section of books in the Black library to Severus Snape, with my sincerest apologies. And also with the note to please not be too… whatever... with my godson when he finally claims you, because, yes, I've known for a long while._

 _I guess that's all._

 _Mischief Managed."_

Harry stood, placing Severus back down on the seat as he strode to the mahogany desk. He placed the Potter and Black rings on his fingers, leaving the others there.

"I don't have to wear all the rings to claim the titles, do I?"

Griphook shook his head, swiping the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Peverall rings into a black box with the wills to hand the boy- no- young man.

Harry took a breath, sitting back down and arranging Severus on his lap. "We need to see the Prince will," he stated.

Griphook nodded and produced a new piece of paper, holding it out for Severus to drip his blood onto. Once his identity was confirmed, he pulled a scroll from his desk, tapping it with a long finger.

" _I, Elieen Sarah Prince-Snape, being of sound and body do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament._

 _In the event of my death, I leave guardianship of my son, Severus Tobias Snape, to my sister, Aurora Ting. If she is unavailable the order of his guardianship is as follows._

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _Horace Slughorn_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _His appointed guardian will be given access to his support vault, which holds 500,000 galleons, for the raising of our son, along with full access to Prince Cottage if need be. Prince Manor is protected by blood wards which will acknowledge Severus's mate after the reading of this will._

 _All residences, including Prince Manor and the two smaller properties in Ireland and the United States of America, will be closed and held until the event of Severus's claiming._

 _On his 12th birthday, he is to be given access to the Prince's vault, where he will find the books on his upcoming creature inheritance. His school vault, holding 200,000 galleons, is his to have access to when he turns eleven._

 _I leave him with this message: I love you, Sev, and I always will. The Lordship ring is in the Prince vault. I can't get us out of this house, but Tobias will have killed me if you are hearing this. Don't trust Albus Dumbledore with anything outside of school, and never be ashamed of what you are._

 _You are a creature, just like me son. A Xhiene. Don't be afraid of your mate, trust them._

 _I will see you again one day my beautiful son."_

"Severus?" Harry asked gently, looking down at his mate. "Are you okay?"

"I was supposed to grow up with my aunt? Or- or with Minerva?" Severus asked, shaking slightly.

"I guess so," Harry murmured into his hair. "Hush, it's okay _leannan gaoil_. I've got you." He soothed, pulling a wing around to shield his mate.

"I would like to visit the vaults another time," he said. "I have something I need to handle right now."

Still holding Severus, he nodded to the goblin, who nodded back respectfully, before carrying his mate out of the building.

Once they reached an apparation point, he spun on his heel and brought them to Prince Manor, where they were met with a worried house elf.

"Master Snape sirs! There's is a bad bad man in the manor! Natty couldn't keep him out sirs! He hurt Natty and the other elves sir! " The elf cried, bat-like ears flopping back and forth as she wrung her hands.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, setting Severus down. "And where is he?"

"Lord Malfoy sirs! He's in the master suites sirs." Natty said, scampering away when the Dominant Xhiene strode forward purposefully, Severus following him.

 **Okay so how many of you are wondering _why_ Eileen didn't trust Dumbles? Hehehe I have my reasons (and my plot twists). Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! If you didn't like it please leave constructive criticism and not hate. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Listen, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted. I've got an announcement for you guys at the bottom.**

 _ **Annsachd - darling**_

 _ **Tha e ceart gu leòr - It is all right**_

Lucius was frantic, dashing around the room, first this way - then that. His once beautiful platinum hair was dirty and tangled, and he had several days worth of stubble growing haggardly from his previously smooth jaw. He continuously muttered Severus' name as he scrabbled about, often pausing to stare at the multiple photos and paintings of Severus he had strewn around the room. His inner monologue was that of a madman, and he was well beyond saving now.

" _Severus, Sev- Sever- Sevvy - my my own, my Severus - MUST GET HIM AWAY FROM POTTER - Sev - Se- Severu- Severussss - My beautiful Sev - Mine MINE MINE MINE MY SEVERUS MINE MY OWN MY PRECIOUS."_

He never heard the steady thud of sure footsteps approaching the room, and by the time his maddened brain registered the form in the doorway it was far too late.

Marching down the hall, Harry could smell the putrid stench of grief and feverishness rolling in waves from the master bedroom. He bit back a growl, smelling the apprehension and fear that was already coming off of his mate, a scent that should never have graced the halls of his own home.

But when he blew down the door to the room Malfoy was in he reached his breaking point.

Harry got a glimpse of the mess that was the one great Lord Malfoy before he registered the thousands of photos of Severus on the walls. The Xhiene snarled, his eyes flashing to amber as he stalked forward and threw his hand out, throwing Malfoy against the wall and causing the whole house to shudder with the force of the impact.

Growls ripped from Harry's chest as he stalked across the room and grabbed the weakened human by the throat, lifting him with ease and holding him at arm's length. He tightened his hold as he examined him, and he tilted his head as if he was looking at a curious artifact when the man emitted a strange choking noise.

Lucius couldn't breath, and he couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears. The scent of his fear permeated the room, and it drew a low rumble from Harry, who turned suddenly on his heel and threw him across the room again.

There was a deadly calm in the Xhiene's eyes as he approached the prone figure, of whom was trying valiantly to rise.

" _Gràdh,_ take him to the dungeons," Harry ordered in a hiss, and Severus obeyed without question as all traces of amber drained from his Dominant's eyes, leaving only Harry.

"Yes, Dominant," he answered promptly, grabbing Lucius by the collar of his robes with a strength that didn't match his small form and unsheathing his wings. He hesitated.

"May I fly?"

Harry rumbled, but nodded sharply, and Severus tightened his grip on Malfoy's robes before spreading his wings and taking off. He lifted himself over the railing of the stairs before dropping down to the ground floor, letting Malfoy fall roughly before dragging him through the kitchen and flinging open the door to the dungeon. He pulled him down the stone stairs, seeing the cuts and scrapes and loving the way Malfoy cried out in pain.

Soon enough Harry joined them, and the house elves covered their ears at the screaming that followed.

Harry lifted the scalpel, examining it with a detached curiosity. He turned, pressing the blade against the pale skin of his prisoner. The slice was shallow, just deep enough to sting and it followed the path of his jutting cheekbones. They'd been down here for hours, administering small cuts and minor injuries. Malfoy hissed as sweat and dirt found their way into the newest wound, and tried to jerk away as Harry did the same on the other side of his face.

"Do you like it, _annsachd_?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, Dominant." Severus answered dutifully from behind the array of tools. "Would you try this one next?" he suggested, holding out a pair of needlenose pliers.

"Anything for you."

"Please, please, no." Malfoy whimpered, trying to scramble backwards even though he was chained in place.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Harry hummed, watching him. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a little while," he assured, taking one of Malfoy's fingernails between the ends of the pliers and pulling slowly.

Screams erupted from Malfoy's throat as his fingernails were removed slowly, Harry allowing him to recuperate slightly between each one before removing the next.

When he was finished with the toenails, he took the scalpel again, using it to make tiny cuts all around the base of Malfoy's ears, perforating the skin.

"Severus, would you do the honor of relieving Mr. Malfoy of his left ear?" Harry asked silkily.

"Whatever you ask," Severus purred, and gently stroked the outer lobe of the ear before gripping it and jerking it off violently.

Lucius howled, his back arching in pain as blood poured from his head.

"Please, please just kill me already. Please!" He begged, not wanting to suffer any more.

"Why should I give you that mercy?" Harry asked, eyes flashing to amber. "You are _obsessed_ with _my_ mate. You have thousands of photographs of him and you dared to enter his property. He reeked of fear in his own home," He paused, trying to calm himself somewhat. "You made him afraid in his own house." He hissed out.

"The property was mine to claim," Lucius panted. "Aurora Ting changed her name completely after marrying, and became Narcissa Malfoy. I could claim the property, and I did. When Cissy-" He paused, diverting his thoughts from his dead wife. "I chose to come here, I wanted to be here when my Severus arrived." He shivered from the cold and blood loss.

"This manor is mine," Severus hissed, coming around the table to stand beside Harry. "It was in my mother's will that this was mine. Even if Aurora married you, you shouldn't have been able to claim this."

"You were underage," Malfoy smirked, some of his bravado returning. "I had legal rights. Oh, but you were a sweet little thing, so young and so much smooth ski-"

Harry had backhanded him across the jaw, knocking out a few teeth. "Never. Speak. To. Him. Again." He gritted out.

"Or what?" Malfoy taunted, numb of the pain and determined to hold onto the little control he still possessed.

"Or we will leave you here to rot away with starvation and fever," Severus drawled in his customary way..

"Surely not, surely not, my Severus. You love me; I know you do. I made you Draco's godfather because I knew you wanted to be with me. Draco is _our_ son! surely you wouldn't leave me to rot!" Lucius cried, his eyes taking on the crazed look that had been present when they first caught him.

"That's where you're wrong," Severus said with conviction, knowing his Dominant was watching him, analyzing everything he said and did. "I don't want to be with you, and I never have. You fooled yourself into believing I cared for you at all. Draco is like a son to me, and I will protect him with my life, but don't you dare assume you were anything to that child or myself. He cried in my arms many a time, telling me how cruel you were. He spent more time with me and his mother than he did with you. Don't you dare assume that you are anything to me or Draco because you are not worth the dirt under our feet. I belong to Harry, and only Harry. I was never yours." Severus spat angrily, turning to leave.

" _Gràdh_ ," Harry stopped him gently. "Stay while I finish up?"

"Of course," Severus sighed, moving into Harry's open arms and relaxing his shoulders. "I'm sorry I tried to leave before you were done."

"It's okay, _tha e ceart gu leòr."_

He moved back slightly and picked up a simple blade. He smiled as he lifted it, then brought it down harshly.

The sharp, metallic scent of blood filled the room, as did the sound of Malfoy drowning in it.

Severus rested his head on Harry's chest, watching the scene with a soft smile while Harry stroked his hair.

"I love you," the smaller man murmured. "Thank you for getting rid of him."

"I love you too, Severus," Harry said with an affectionate squeeze, closing his eyes, "and no one will ever take you from me. I won't let them," he promised as they stood there in one another's embrace, Malfoy's body cooling in front of them, his life's blood splattering their clothes.

* * *

 **Hey, so I'm glad I go this up, but I'm afraid it's going to be a while before I can get the next chapter up. I'm struggling with depression, and self-harmful thoughts and tendencies. I wish I could say when the next chapter is going to be up, but I can't. I'm sorry you guys. You mean the world to me, and I wish I could personally give each of you a hug for even clicking on my story. I'll be on a hiatus for now, until I feel well enough to write.**

 **So, for now at least, bye.**

 **\- Flower**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter started. I'm not really back to normal yet, but I'm trying. Thank all of you for being so wonderful and supportive, I really can't say how much it means to me. Thank you.**

 _ **agam fhèin**_ **\- my own**

 ** _gràdh -_ love**

 _ **leannan -**_ **sweetheart (I know it said darling in other chapters but google translate is screwy)**

Harry watched as his mate snuggled closer to him in his sleep, and smiled gently. After a moment Severus opened his eyes sleepily, smiling up at his Dominant.

"Alpha," He murmured, burrowing closer under the warm blankets.

"Good morning, sunshine," Harry said softly, reaching up to stroke his hair. "We've got a meeting with Hermione today, so we gotta get up."

He received a muffled grunt of protest in response, and chuckled. "Come on _gràdh,_ we've got to get dressed."

Severus mock-glared at him over the edge of the blankets but begrudgingly crawled out of bed. He got a clean set of robes for himself and his mate, contentment filling him as he saw Harry's approving smile.

"Are we going to eat before we meet with Hermione?" he asked softly, letting Harry guide him to the shower.

"Of course, _leannan_ , I'm not going to make you go hungry," Harry said, soaping up a cloth and running over Severus's wings gently, making sure each feather was carefully cleaned. The smaller man melted under his touch, a smile gracing his lips as his eyes drifted closed.

"Harry?" he probed as the man in question began to wash his torso.

"Hmm?"

"I think I might be ill," Severus said, surprised when Harry immediately turned him in response and looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry questioned, moving his hands hurriedly around his mate's frame as if checking him for injury.

"My stomach has been feeling really weird. It gets too hot, and it feels like something is wriggling around in my intestines," Severus admitted, hanging his head. "I'm not sure what's wrong Dominant."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of _agam fhèin._ We'll talk to Hermione and see if she knows what's going on." Harry said, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now, let's finish our shower and get some breakfast."

Severus nodded and stood up on his tip-toes to give his Dominant a kiss, which earned him a chuckle.

Hermione looked up at the knock on the door of her new office. "Come in," She called, smiling widely when Remus entered the room.

"Hello, Hermione. I hope I'm not disturbing anything?" He asked, grinning at her frazzled expression.

"It could be the middle of the night and I'd still be knee deep in paperwork," She complained. "But I can put it aside to enjoy your company." She smiled.

"Ah, that's nice to know." He said, taking a seat. "So rumor has it you've got an interview scheduled with our two favorite wizards?" Remus inquired.

"Yes, I do. But everything we talk about will be included in the terms of the magical NDA I'm getting them to sign. It'll keep the Daily Prophet out of their business." She said, waving her wand and summoning a tray of tea.

"NDA?" He asked, brow furrowing as he leaned forward to fix himself a cup.

"Non-Disclosure Agreement." Hermione said, smiling at the way his face relaxed in understanding.

"You really are brilliant, Hermione." Remus said, and she blushed at the compliment. "Have you gotten James' and Lily's will from Gringotts yet?" He inquired, tilting his head.

"I sent them an owl, but they haven't responded yet, even though I've made it clear to them that I've been promoted to the status of teacher after the war." Hermione griped, sipping her tea.

"Yes, the goblins can be very stubborn. Well, I need to be on my way. I promised Minerva I'd help repair the sixth floor, and she's expecting me." He said, standing.

She followed suit, moving around the desk to give him a hug. "Don't be a stranger, Remus. We've missed you during the war." She said before pulling back and smiling at him.

"As you wish," He said, bowing slightly and moving toward the door.

Hermione stared at the door long after he'd closed it, a soft smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**I guess I'm getting back on my feet! Thank you guys so much for all of the supportive reviews, I really love each and every one of you! Also I have no idea how to proceed after this, so _any_ suggestions at all are welcomed! Thank you, each and every one of you for your amazing reviews! **

**I love you all so much!**

 _ **annsachd**_ **\- darling**

 _ **agad fhèin**_ **\- your own**

Harry guided Severus through the castle with a hand on the small of his back, a cloaking spell hiding their inherited appendages from the crowd that surrounded them.

"Hush, _annsachd_ , they won't hurt us." Harry murmured into his ear, wrapping one invisible wing around his mate. Severus whined low in his throat, only loud enough for Harry to hear, but let him guide them to Hermione's office.

After closing the door, Harry cast a privacy spell before dropping the enchantment around them. Hermione didn't say anything as Severus scooted closer to Harry, and after several seconds, she smiled widely and walked around the desk to give Harry a hug.

He tensed momentarily in her embrace before relaxing and returning the gesture.

"I missed you these past few weeks," she said, pulling away. "Now, take a seat and we'll get this over with as quickly as possible."

Harry sat down, pulling the smaller man onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, watching as Hermione sorted through several scrolls of paper, before withdrawing one and holding it out.

"Well, first things, first, I need you and Professor Snape to sign this Non-Disclosure Agreement," she said, handing them a quill. "The NDA will ensure that whatever is said here is strictly between the three of us. No one, not even Rita Skeeter will be able to get to the information. Some of these questions are going to be for the _Daily Prophet,_ and others will be for the Ministry."

"Okay," Harry murmured, reading it over before signing it and handing the quill to Severus, who followed suit before handing the scroll back to Hermione.

After adding her signature, she sighed happily and put it away, withdrawing a pen and notepad from her desk drawer.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I'm going to need honest answers."

She waited for them to nod before she continued. "Harry, did you know you had creature blood before you mated to Professor Snape?" she asked, looking up at the pair of them.

"Yes, I learned in my third year that I had creature blood," Harry affirmed, wondering where she was going with this as she consulted her list.

"And were you aware that Professor Snape had creature blood when you came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"No, I wasn't aware of his creature blood until my third year."

"What made you decide to mate Professor Snape, a known Death Eater?" Hermione asked, and Harry frowned.

"There was no choice about it. He is my mate, and I don't care whether or not he served Voldemort, because he is perfect in every way." Harry said, and Severus shifted in his lap, tilting his head to nuzzle Harry's jaw at the words.

Hermione smiled at the two of them before continuing to question them.

"What are some traits you've noticed about yourselves you didn't know about before?"

"When I get angry, or when our creature sides take control, our eyes turn into an amber color, which is something we definitely didn't know happened before my inheritance."

"Also, we've noticed that we seem to have some feline traits, such as purring," Severus added, snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace.

The list of inquiries was long, and varied from their everyday lives, to what creature they were, to if they planned to have children.

After nearly two hours, Hermione announced that they were done, and they both sighed in relief, wanting to ask about the weird feeling Severus had felt in his stomach.

"Severus has a few questions, and we actually have a few things to add to the information about Xhienes," Harry offered, and Severus straightened up in his lap, leaning forward.

"Miss Granger-"

"Please, call me Hermione," she said before he could get further, and a faint scowl turn down the corners of his lips at being interrupted.

"Hermione," he agreed, nodding slightly. "I think I might be ill, which is something that should be physically impossible, as a newly mated creature."

"What are the symptoms?" Hermione asked, already standing in front of her bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines in search of the right one.

"Well, my stomach gets very hot, and it's like everything is twisting, or rearranging. So far that's it, but…" He trailed off, sneering at the fact that he had to admit a weakness in front of the Gryffindor know-it-all.

"But that symptom would be unusual for any witch or wizard, which makes me question why you have it..." she finished for him in a murmur, grabbing one book and flipping through the pages hurriedly. She trailed the tip of one finger down the page as her lips formed words, eyes skipping along the page.

"It's impossible to know so soon, but if the symptoms get worse quickly, come directly to me or go to Madam Pomfrey. If they don't then we can do a spell in two to three weeks to see what's going on." Hermione said, smiling reassuringly and ignored Severus' scowl. "However, I can't find any illnesses with that symptom, so I think you're in the clear."

Harry let out a breath of relief, and Severus leaned back, relaxing against his Dominant's chest.

"We need to get going Hermione, but thank you for letting us visit, and thank you for looking into whatever is wrong with my Severus," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Severus tighter.

"I'm glad to help any way I can, Harry," she assured him, smiling at the pair of them. "Now, get going because I have a ton of paperwork to get done."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, glad to know she hadn't changed in the past few weeks and that she was still his best friend. He hoped the same would hold true for Ronald, but he wasn't going to test it today.

Harry chose to Apparate them back to Prince Manor instead of walking through the castle and facing all of the people. He pushed Severus back slightly when they landed, so he could look him in the eye. "I didn't want to face all of the spectators again, because you belong to me, Severus. Your creature knows that, and I know that it didn't like that so many others were looking at you without my permission," Harry said, letting a bit of amber seep into his eyes as he held Severus close to him.

Severus smiled lightly, and nodded. "I am _agad fhèin_."

* * *

 **Okay, so this is to a specific guest reviewer, who called themselves 'shitty'.You are not a shitty follower, reviewer, or reader, simply because you forgot to comment on the last chapter. Everyone forgets to comment at some point in time. Just because you think that you have somehow "failed" doesn't mean you have. You are by far one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of reading a review from, and let me share a little something with you:**

 **Your review is what motivated me to get chapter 17 up. So don't you dare think for one fricking second that you are a horrible person, because reading your review has helped me more than any "You're in my thoughts" or "Take all the time you need" because yes, while those are appreciated and loved, and meant in all the best ways, they are all the same.**

 **You threatened to bombard me with crack fics until I was smiling again.**

 **Rephrase: You threatened me with fanfics.**

 **And at the end of it all?**

 **You still 'praised' my story, supported me, and told me that I was stronger than my anxiety, and my depression, and my guilt.**

 **My story isn't at all different from anyone of the many written by my brilliant beta, YouSlyGryffindor, and yet you make it seem like I'm the most brilliant person on earth, achieving the impossible.**

 **I can't tell you how every word of your review sparked a flame in me. You made me want to shake you until you saw that you are not shitty. You made me smile, and you made me want to write.**

 **So thank you. For everything you have said, did, and written to help me. I will always keep fighting, because I know that if there is one thing I cannot do, it's leave someone as amazing as you hanging with no ending for this story.**

 **\- Flower**


	18. Chapter 18

**READERS YOU NEED TO READ THIS NOTE: Okay guys... I feel so bad I can't even tell you. I really can't. I love all of you so much, so it's hard for me to say that this is the end... I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm going to give you an in-depth summary of what was supposed to happen, but it's been so long and I can't remember a lot of the plot details I had planned, so I hope you'll bear with me. I've got a lot going on right now, starting at my local junior college and trying to rewrite an original manuscript, on top of some personal issues. But let's get started, yeah?**

Pregnant Severus is adorabel and temperamental, always demanding and scowling and ordering students about — and the students never question him because it's _Snape_ and no student questions him without losing house points. He finds himself seeking cuddles and touch from Harry as the pregnancy progresses, something he sometimes despises about himself.

Severus and Harry stay locked away for most of the pregnancy, fearing an attack should they go out in public, and their fears are confirmed when they attend a mandatory meeting at the Ministry of Magic and are attacked. AFter being struck with a spell, complications arise that put the baby in jeapordy. Fortunately for everyone, Poppy is the best medi-witch in magical Britain, and ensures the baby's overall health, however cannot say whether or not the baby will be born with disabilities.

The baby is born a squib.

Severus and Harry decided not to tell anyone until the child's sixth birthday, the common age for accidental magic to begin making appearances, and only tell a select group. Hermione and Remus are supportive, as is McGonagall.

It takes a bit of research but with Hermione and Remus' help they find out what happened to Eileen. They find out that Eileen had sought out help from Dumbledore when Tobias began abusing her, only for the wizard to tell her that he was "legally bound" and couldn't do anything to help her. This she understood since she was mated, and married to, Tobias. But when Severus was born, and Tobias got worse, she went to Dumbledore again, only for him to outright refuse to place the child in a safe home. Sixteen years later Severus killed Tobias after his mother's death. Dumbledore also arranged the marriage between Aurora Ting (Narcissa) and Lucius.

Hermione begins to take action in wooing Remus, knowing the werewolf to be shy — and knowing that he'd feel bad about the age difference. The two get over their differences and mate and marry happily, with a proud Harry walking her down the aisle. In the front row Severus sits with a baby on his hip, one hand resting low on his abdomen and hinting toward a second child. Hermione and Remus can't wait to have their own.

Ronald ended up being banned from the magical U.K. after pulling several stunts with an anti-creature group and attacking Hermione and Remus while Severus and Harry were in the building. He migrated to America, severely injured, where he looked into a job as an Auror for M.A.C.U.S.A.. No one has heard from him nor has there been news of him since.

McGonagall became headmistress and appointed Remus the permant position of D.A.D.A. teacher, much to his and Hermione's joy. Hermione herself became the head of Ravenclaw House, and the new Charms teacher after Flitwick offered it to her.

 **I've got an idea for a sequel too, if you guys want to keep reading. I can come up with ideas but I can't seem to write them so... someone else feel free to write this as an idea.**

Draco is shunned for his past after the war, and goes into hiding, living under a new name, using the Malfoy vaults at Gringotts to pay his modest life. He works as an translator, working with old spellbooks in forgotten languages and converting them to common languages. He uses the money from his work to start a vault to pay for schooling for his future children — if he has them.

An attack on the small town leads to Draco being bitten by a Naga, something he was unaware had been nearby — for a moment he thought bitterly of the wards on the Malfoy Manor that would've alerted him. He quickly shuts down those thoughts, reminding himself that he was lucky to escape with his life, even more lucky to have been mostly unscathed.

His re-entrance into the magical world isn't taken well, and he finds himself shunned by even the healers he visited to get advice on how to treat a Naga bite. They give him a phamplet and tell him to come if he has any questions.

He returns the next week, with a long list of questions. The healers answer a few before telling him to leave, that they have an appointment with "The Boy Who Won" and his mate. Draco leaves angrily, wondering whether or not other healers would be kinder — he doubts it.

While walking along Diagon alley, he spots a carriage pulled by Thestral, thinking back on the death's he'd unwillingly witnessed that had lead to his ability to see the horse-like creatures. his attention however was drawn to the little girl wandering out in front of the speeding thestrals's path.

His instinct acts before his brain — pupils enlongationg as his eyes flash gold, his body launching itself to grab the girl and move her from harm's way. The sting of cobble stones doesn't bother him, but the whimpering five-year-old in his arms does. He shushes her with soft hisses of reassurance, inquiring as to where her parents are, the little girl directing him to the hospital.

He enters and before he can say anything, the nurses are running from the room, presumably to fetch the girl's parents. A few seconds later, the door across the room is blown open, a furious Harry Potter striding through, followed closely by Severus. The little girl is snatched from him by his godfather, the man stroking the girls hair to calm her in the presence of her father's anger.

After a short confrontation with Harry, which is ended by the little girl, Draco is forced into polite small talk, saying that he'd been at the hospital once that day and had only come back to return the girl, Sibyl. Severus convinces him into admitting why he'd at the hospital in the first place, reavealing he's now a Naga, although the transformation isn't complete.

Harry grudgingly invites him to stay at Hogwarts, where both he and Severus teach, and Draco hesitantly agrees, fearing that perhaps it may be a trap. But the happiness in his godfather's eyes at the acceptance dissapates his fears.

Draco ends up finding his place at Hogwarts as his change into a Naga is completed, and he finds himself seeking out his old enemy more and more often, enjoying the talks they have, challenging his brain as it hasn't been challenged for years. When he confesses his self-doubts and hatred, Harry is shocked, quickly taking him under his wing (figuratively guys, figuratively. No one but Sevvie get's to see Harry's real wings) and caring for him, bringing him into the family.

That Christmas, Draco gets a green, knitted sweater with the letter 'D' on it, and he nearly breaks down in tears, remembering all the times he'd teased the others about their sweaters — and now he had one.

He supposed the biggest shock, and best surprise, for him is when Hermione and Remus announced their first pregnancy two years after he'd joined the little family. No, that's not right. The pregnancy wasn't the surprise.

The surprise was when Remus and Hermione asked him to be the child's godfather.

 **Okay guys, this is the end... I'm sorry I couldn't finish this. I really enjoyed writing it, but right now I've got lots of stuff on my plate. I can't say for sure, but maybe one day I'll come back and finish this. I don't want to leave you guys with just this as an ending, but for now I must. I love you guys.**

 **All of my love and apologies,**

 **\- Flower**


End file.
